Thinking in the Thunder
by Silent Searcher
Summary: When it rains in The World That Never Was, Axel is restless. A frightened visitor leads to him pondering his non-existent heart. Can be considered as friendship or romance.


**Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated Wonderland Ends With You in ages! I've been on a long holiday in Cornwall. I promise to have TWO chapters up real soon. So I thought I'd have a go at a Kingdom Hearts One-shot. Tell me what you think. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. If I did Organisation 13 would be more prominent and they would all get their own games and Axel and Roxas wouldn't disappear. Blabbing on here so I'll just say they rock!**

* * *

Thunder chorused and echoed through the chaotic darkness that was broken only by the burning white streaks of lightning. The sky wept heavy, bulbous tears that spattered onto the world bellow. The dense curtain of cloud covered the skyline; not appearing to want to leave soon: much to the anguish of a certain flame-haired Nobody.

'Why does it have to rain? Thunder: fine. Lightning: fine. But rain: nah, no thanks.' Axel paced up and down his white room hoping the rain would end so that he could get some sleep. He had had a long day; too stressful than it should have been. Damn SaÏx loading the crap on him; just because they were friends when they had hearts. SaÏx was the one that had changed: **_he_** was the one that spent his entire time sucking up to Xemnas, **_he _**was the one who was a complete asshole, and **_he_** was the one…. who made him find out about Xion.

_Knock-knock._

Before Axel had time to get even angrier a tentative head of blonde hair popped round his door.

'Hey…do you mind if I come in?' Axel shook his head, granting Roxas entry. The keyblade wielder sat down on Axel's bed; the red head never relenting in his pacing. The rain still pounded outside – Axel's head pounding with it. Roxas was fidgety. He couldn't keep still and it was annoying the already fuming Axel.

'Will you stop that? Seriously it's getting on my nerves.' Roxas gave Axel a deer-in-the-headlights look before recoiling into himself so that he was rolled into a ball.

'Sorry.' Axel barely heard the whisper but he didn't need to, he knew Roxas well enough to know that he would say that. It also meant that he knew what was wrong with him. Axel pinched the bridge of his nose; the rain having given him a migraine.

'There's nothing to be afraid of you know.' Roxas looked up at him than shook his head as if to say he wasn't. But then the heavens gave a low scream of thunder that made Roxas shiver and cringe. Yep, he was scared. Axel resisted the urge to laugh at how much of an ironic thing it was for a Nobody to be scared; since they had no hearts. However he realised that if he stuck with that knowledge Roxas should laugh at him for being angry since that too required a heart; Roxas would never do such a thing though, so Axel kept quiet.

Roxas was still shaking and it was beginning to upset his best friend.

'Roxas, you err….you want a hug there?' Roxas quickly nodded but made no movement. Axel plopped down next to the blonde. Before he knew it Roxas had leapt into his lap and was clutching at his black night shirt as if it were his only salvation from a nightmare. Axel wrapped his arms around the smaller Nobody; holding him tight. He slowly rocked them from side to side; feeling stupid but thought it might help. He rubbed Roxas' shoulders comfortingly whilst resting his head on top of the other's as well. Axel almost jumped when he touched Roxas' arm: he was freezing cold. Axel held his friend closer to try and warm him up with his body heat.

'Thanks Axel.' It seemed Roxas had calmed down enough for him to have regained the ability to speak.

'It's okay: you alright now?' Roxas was about to answer when thunder erupted again sending him back into his frenzy, though this time it was more subdued. However Axel's head ache had depleted slightly: his attention taken by Roxas at this point rather than the rain.

Axel looked down at the blonde mop of hair that was Roxas and sighed. Roxas was still really cold as if the heat passed right through him. Axel stood up with Roxas still in his arms (who also yelped in surprise at the movement then proceeded to cling on tighter) then pushed away the covers on his bed and got in before covering the pair of them up. Roxas gave his friend a questioning look but gasped when Axel put his hand on his cheek: the heat difference between the two making it painful.

Roxas shuffled closer to Axel. The red head chuckled before readjusting his arms so his left was around Roxas' shoulders and the right around his waist. Axel realised they were in a very intimate position but he put the awkwardness aside as it seemed Roxas had completely forgotten the raging storm that still occasionally lit the dim room with intense light. Roxas sighed.

'Thanks Axel. I'm stupid to be scared I know. I can't even **_be_** scared; I don't have a heart.' Axel looked down and met the gaze of the two cerulean eyes belonging to his best friend.

'It's not stupid; everyone gets scared once in a while. Plus if you think about it storms are what happens when Larxene and Demyx have a fight. Larxene was pretty scary, don't you agree?' Roxas laughed then nodded. Axel found it quite amusing that Roxas was scared of Larxene when it was his other that defeated her. Not that Axel missed Larxene - she had been a flirty cow: Always trying to get under Axel's skin or alternatively; into his pants. He was glad that Larxene hadn't taken a shine to Roxas; if she had Axel probably would have been the one to end her.

'You seem to feel a lot of emotions. First you were worried when I went to Castle Oblivion then when I came back you were happy, and then when you first went to Neverland you were excited to tell us you flew. So what's one more to the already extensive list?' Roxas laughed then laid his head on Axel's chest revelling in his friend's high body temperature.

'I wish I didn't keep feeling emotions.' Axel was bewildered; why would he not want to be able to feel? Axel would have given anything to feel again. He was about to voice this when the blonde spoke again.

'I don't want to feel because you _can't_. I don't want to know what it is to have a heart if you don't have one too. If when we finish Kingdom Hearts I can get a heart but you can't I'd give it away; I'd give it to you. I don't want to lose you Axel.' Axel was speechless. Roxas would give up his heart for him? The kid never ceased to amaze his pyromaniac friend. Axel smiled down at Roxas.

'Thanks bud. You're a much better friend than I deserve…But you know; I feel emotions sometimes too.' Roxas instantly perked up; staring into his friend's acid green eyes.

'Really?' Axel nodded.

'Yeah – it's weird: whenever I'm near this annoying little blonde zombie I find myself feeling stuff that gives me an intense amount of heartburn. Or maybe it's indigestion from the amount of ice-cream he makes me eat.' Roxas looked confused for a second. Finally he worked out what Axel had said and clocked him on the head. They both started laughing. After they calmed down they settled into a comfortable quiet. 'Seriously though; when I'm with you, it feels almost like it used to. Actually it's better: back then I took feeling for granted, I just _felt_ without really _feeling_. But now, I know that I shouldn't feel these things yet when I'm with you...and Xion, I can feel what seems like a heart. Right in my chest. It's preposterous to think that I can actually _feel_ but you make me feel like I have a heart. So thanks Roxy.' Roxas stayed quiet…still quiet. Axel poked a blonde spike out of his friend's face so that he could see him clearly. Axel nearly shouted. Roxas was asleep. He fell asleep! The nerve of him! 'What am I going to do with you?' Axel couldn't stay angry at him: the kid was clearly tired.

'Well Roxy; it seems you'll never know what you do to me. I can live with that if I have to.' He nestled down into the pillows, still holding the blonde. 'Maybe there are some emotions that just can't be lost. Even if they are fake feelings…' He clutched the keyblade wielder tightly to him; protecting him from the still raging storm. The red-head smiled as he nuzzled his face into the fuzz of blonde hair. 'I wouldn't give them or you up for all the hearts in all the worlds. Sweet dreams my heart; my world; my Roxas.'


End file.
